Too Hard
by x se
Summary: Amy Rose has decided there has to be a better way to get kissed and make love, without changing partners. One Shot


Too Hard  
Warings: Sex talk (between animals no less), but nothing near explicit enough to make this rated M.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.

* * *

In all honesty, during the time when their bodies were full of passion, burning and wanting to please each other, she never felt the pain that most people would, just pleasure. Nothing bad, nothing at all bad. Just heavenly.

But then the next morning, her face would be in a lot of pain, and sometimes other parts of her body, and her favorite night time activity would most likely be canceled for a few days until the pain, and bruises, went away.

And of course, despite his rather somewhat-less-than-sane attitude, he was always guilty afterwards, seeing her eyes well up when she just touched the spots in question. In fact, he always made her wait an extra day or two, just to make sure she was all better before he would inevitably hurt her again.

Of course, once they started they couldn't stop (sometimes for days at a time, if they could sneak some of Tails' special "medicines" away, especially if some of those "medicines" were special painkillers…) but the end result was, of course, always the same.

Amy Rose stared at the door, awaiting his arrival. It had been nearly two weeks since they last made love, and she was all healed up. But no, they were going to deal with this problem now and get everything straightened out.

The door to their apartment began to open. A shoe stepped in, tentatively, before a laugh emerged from the person and the door opened wide, revealing a green feather bird.

"Hey Bean…"

The bird looked to the pink hedgehog, who was looking away.

"What's up doll?" he asked, a smile coming to his face.

"Um… I was thinking… You know… There has to be something better than…" Amy's eyelids lowered, and her quills drooped.

Bean closed his eyes, knowing what she was thinking of and agreeing with her. Somewhat.

"I don't think there is Amy. It's part of who I am. I can't help it…"

"But Bean… I stopped by Tails' earlier, to pick up the usual but then I asked him some stuff too…" A part of Bean lit up at that. Today would be fun- No, not the time for sex thoughts. Serious conversation time is now.

"Like what?" asked the duck curiously.

"Well… He can remove it… Or make a softer one…" Amy was really looking away now, not just avoiding eye contact from him.

Bean looked horrified.

"Absolutely not! It's part of who I am! I'd rather… I… I want to blow something up!" Bean instinctively reached for some dynamite, not entirely sure what he was going to do with it, but let his hand drop when he saw Amy's look.

"Please Bean? Maybe we can find out if it's only a temporary thing…" said Amy hopefully. Bean stared at her, and gave a weak grin, tossing the dynamite off to the side of the room, where it landed perfectly in a special explosion-proof container Tails had made them when Bean blew up their last apartment. But Tails had been considering doing that ever since Bean flipped out when he heard Espio got his cousin Wave pregnant.

"… Alright. Anything for you, doll…" Bean ran a hand through his spiked feathery head and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright." murmured Amy, smiling weakly.

"Yeah… But having a soft beak will feel really weird…" replied Bean, rubbing his beak. Would he be able to feel it the way he did now, or would it actually _feel_, like those so called "lips" mammals love so much.

"You know… I kinda like it hard…" Bean perked up at this.

"Oh…?"

Bean crossed the room, smirking.

"Yeah… Even if it _does_ hurt… It feels so good when you… Do that thing." Amy definitely couldn't meet his eyes now, but at least the topic was one Bean and Amy considered themselves masters in.

"What do you mean 'that thing'?" whispered Bean, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Amy smiled, her face heating up.

"I'll just have to show you, won't I?"

"I guess you will."

And then, Bean picked her up and strode into the bedroom, kicking the door shut as he entered.

End


End file.
